felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Iglaciar
Pronunciation: '''Ig-gla-ce-ar '''Previous location: '''Firey ice-land http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/location.png It seems after our delayed move we have ended up somewhere very strange and wondrous. You may have noticed a chill in the air, yet it is accompanied with a strange radiating warmth. We are in one of the most surreal landscapes we've seen, and we have travelled through a lot... We are surrounded by nothing but a desolate landscape of ice, yet there is movement everywhere in the form of flames. The ice covered tundra appears to be constantly on fire, and because of this the scenery is constantly changing as the ice melts, then reforms when the fire disappears because there is nothing to cling to. It is fascinating and almost hypnotising to watch the glassy columns that have been carved out of the land by fire collapse and give way to other artistic spires. We have summarized this is caused by the liquid the ice is made of being highly flammable, and the fire starting through either some spontaneous combustion, or being passed along by sparks from other fires. The ethereal sight of the fires colours reflecting in the frozen surfaces is amplified by the spectacular colours of the nebulas in the sky. They have streaked the ever night sky with varying shades of purple and violet dotted with millions of stars. Yes, you may have noticed there is no sun here, it appears with the warmth and light from the permanent fires its not needed by the native life forms. It is true, somehow there are creatures here, and they are not hard to spot. Many have been seen wandering up to the town's borders, or watching curiously from afar. At first with their strange alien appearance people panicked and tried to keep them away. But we have found they pose no threat, they are simply curious about us, and we are very curious about them. They are fairly large agile constructs seemingly made from the elements here, the ice and the fire. Without any facial features beyond what look like eyes they are eerie, but have proven entirely harmless, so far. So it has been deemed safe to go outside the town's borders as long as people wear the proper gear and ice boots. In the meantime the Sonists from the chapel will be combating the lack of sun with a magical substitute, so dont worry about your plants or tans! You venture out onto the slippery ice wrapped up in the thick fireproof winter coat, scarf and ice boots they were handing out at the border. The beauty of the place hits you instantly, almost giving you a child like sense of wonder and amazement. In an eternal conflict the serene peace of the empty ice is covered with the chaotic and hectic dancing of the flames. Every glassy surface is covered in a blanket of the astral night sky and hundreds of dazzling stars. Its unlike anything you've ever seen before. If you glance up while crunching along on the icy ground you can see the Iglaciar's sitting there watching your progress. It is a little eerie, but they blend into their abnormal world perfectly. While distracted by the creatures your foot hits something that skids away over the ice. At first glance it looks like an ice pebble, though as it clinks off a nearby lump of frozen liquid and shoots back towards your foot you notice a strange glow inside. It gently bumps against the ice boot on its return, picking it up you notice with some shock a small form made out of ever shifting flames is curled up inside the icy stone. Could this be where the strange alien creatures come from? You will have to take it back and see yourself, as long as you can pay the typical small tax on foreign objects brought into the town... and this one is pretty foreign... '''Stage 0 The oval 'egg' like form these creatures start off in is a beautiful object. Its a smooth icy stone that shows the small flame moving inside, yet the cold shell never seems to melt even in warm temperatures. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/fireandiceeggparch.png Stage 1 Eventually the flames inside the pebble seem to outgrow the ice its captured in, and so the shell slowly grows out to form the creatures exoskeleton over a few weeks. The shell twists and spikes into strange formations as it becomes this very alien looking being. The encased fire seems to sculpt the ice around itself, eventually gaining control of it and using it to become mobile in a almost crystalline body. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/fireandiceyoungparch.png Stage 2 The Iglaciar will finally grow out into this large, majestic yet very strange looking creature. With a body moulded from living ice by an inner soul of living flames it seems almost unreal when it sits before you with its iridescent colours. This breath taking beast is actually very tame, despite its long sharp claws which are actually more often used to grip the icy world it comes from. As it seems to live by absorbing flames there was little need for fighting over food or against prey, and there was very few territorial battles. The only noise it makes is an odd whispering created by the flames controlling the air inside the delicate looking ice we presume. We are not sure about its intellect, they seem a curious type of creature, yet despite the cold stare they also act warmly towards people. Anyone wanting to own a very unusual, gorgeous, and out of this world pet must try and get one of these icy eggs. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/fireandiceadultparch.png Location Retired Other info Category:Creatures Category:Location Category:Golem Category:Iglaciar